A Very XMen Christmas
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: It's Christmas time and humans aren't the only ones who celebrate the tradition. Especially Logan and Kurt. Yaoi.


**Title: **A Very X-Men Christmas

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Wolverine/Nightcrawler

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. But I do own the sick and twisted thoughts that enter my head. *snicker*

**A Very X-Men Christmas**

Ah, the joy of Christmas. Decoration, presents, dinner, the holiday spirit, it's one of America's most celebrated holidays. Everyone seems to put their grudges aside for one day and enjoy the company of others. Even if they are mutants.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" I heard the younger mutants chanting and shouting as I cracked an eye open. I growled slowly and sat up, my hair all over the place, making me look like an angry wolf. Well, I was. Since it was only 5 in the morning.

_"All students and teachers to the main lobby please." _I groan and throw back the covers, placing my feet on the plush carpet below. I slowly got up and strolled over to my bathroom, flipping on the light switch, glancing at my reflection in the mirror. I yawned and splashed my face with cold water to help wake me up. I brushed out my hair to make it look like I had at least had a good night sleep. I quickly got dressed in blue jeans, a white shirt, a black sweater with red stripes, and boots. I headed downstairs, students zooming by me to beat the others downstairs. As I got to the staircase, I saw a cloud of purple smoke and saw Kurt, who was dressed in his yellow footie pajamas, port under the tree.

"Oh, c'mon, Kurt that's not fair!" Jamie shouted as Kurt grinned up at him. I looked and saw Jean and Scott walking from the kitchen, carrying hot chocolate with marshmallows. Charles came rolling in with a Santa Claus's hat on. I sighed heavily as I walked up next to Jean and Scott, staring at the kids as they anxiously awaited to tear open into their gifts.

"Alright, kids. You know the rules. Logan, Jean, and Scott will pass out the gifts. And do not open them until I say go." All the kids nodded quickly as they were practically bouncing as they sat in their spots on the floor. I began passing out the gifts, giving Kurt a small little box with a name tag that read "Elf" on it. Can you guess who's gift that one is? After all the gifts were passed out, I grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and sipped on it as Charles smiled.

"Go ahead, kids." They all cheered and began to shred their presents of the wrapping paper, ribbons, and bows. I watched Kurt tear through his first gift, which was a present from the professor. It was a new hologram projector.

"Oh, Professor! Thank you!" Kurt grinned as Charles gave him a genuine, warm smile.

"I amplified it for you to be able to change quicker and less malfunctions. You're very welcome, Kurt." Scott then passed a gift to Jean. She opened it and it was a beautiful diamond necklace with a heart shaped pendent. She was almost in tears as she kissed him. I turned my attention back to Kurt who was now on the process of getting his second gift unwrapped. This one was from Jean. It was a bottle of special body gel for cats to prevent shedding.

"Thanks Jean! Maybe now I don't have to clean up my fur off the couch!" He gave her a cheesy grin as she gave him a hug. After a few more gifts, Kurt finally got to the last box. He took the little piece of cardboard that was attached to the bow with his large digits and smiled. A warm sensation filled my stomach as a smile came across my face.

"Logan, are you smiling? And here I thought you were gonna be The Grinch of the group." Scott asked, everyone's attention turning to me. I chuckled and sipped on my drink. Kurt opened the gift and was now holding a black box. The expression that came over his face when he opened it was priceless. He now turned to me, his eyes wide. I smiled as I saw tears of joy fill his eyes. I took a knee in front of him and took the little trinket from the box. Kitty, seeing the gift, gasped.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt. What'd ya say, Elf? Will you be mine?" By now, tears are soaking his fur as he smiled wide, throwing his arms around my neck in a death grip.

"Yes, Logan, yes!" I felt my heart flutter as I placed the beautiful diamond ring on his middle left digit.

"I'm sorry it's not as beautiful as I wanted it to be." I whispered, admiring the ring that now adorned my mate's finger.

"Oh, Logan, it's perfect." I looked up, catching his chin with my index finger and thumb.

"You're perfect, kid." We kissed passionately as Kitty wiped the tears out of her eyes. We slowly broke as I leaned over his shoulder, whispering into his blue pointed ear.

"The rest of your presents are up in our room." His eyes went wide as he looked at me, his mouth now open.

"Did you just say _OUR _room?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sorry for you having to sleep in the guest room, Kurt. We had to fix your new bedroom without you knowing." Charles responded, smiling at the both of us. Kurt grinned, his tail now wagging happily with excitement. I stood up, offering my hand. He took it eagerly and jumped into my arms. He kissed my cheek as I looked at Charles.

"Charles, if you'll excuse us." Charles simply smiled and nodded, giving a wink to Kurt. Kurt ported us to our new bedroom. It had red plush carpet, cream colored walls, a huge king size bed with a canopy that had black transparent curtains hanging down, a huge 32'' flat-screen T.V. that had a tag attached to it that said 'From: Charles To: Logan', two dressers, French doors leading out to the balcony, and a couple of horizontal metal bars extending out from the wall. Kurt stared in awe as new tears filled his yellow orbs. I gently placed him down on the bed and wiped away his tears.

"Close your eyes, Elf." He closed them as I strolled over to the dresser and opened it up, a couple of presents behind my clothes sitting there. I grabbed them and placed them on the bed next to him. I slipped his hand in mine as his eyes opened and was handed one of the gifts. He opened it and it was a large rectangular box. He tilted his head curiously and opened the box, clearing the box of the paper, and holding up his new outfit. A blush as bright as Rudolph's nose spread across his cheeks. It was a sexy Elf costume.

"It seemed appropriate." He shyly put the costume down and grabbed another gift. I chuckled silently to myself as he unwrapped it and if his blush could've gotten any brighter, it would've. It was a huge bottle of lubricant along with two pocket-sized bottles. I gave him a wink.

"Just in case we run out and aren't here." He clears his throat and continues unwrapping gifts, his fur now getting soaked with sweat. I knew it couldn't have been the roaring fireplace causing his fur to become drenched. By now he had unboxed handcuffs, a leather outfit, a whip, and a new sex toy. The last gift was a video tape. I handed him a video camera and watched him put the tape in and his reaction change. It was a video of me sitting on the bed, in leather pants, my dog tags, sweat trickling down my chest, stroking myself.

"For those days where I'm gone and you're feeling...well...frisky." His ears turned red as he closed his eyes, biting his lower lip.

"Logan...don't say things like that." He was blushing so hard that he looked like his daddy.

"You should be used to that kind of talk by now, Elf." He squirmed where he sat, his tail wrapping around his calf. I placed my rough but gentle hand on his thigh, earning a slight jump from my blue mate. My hand squeezed his thigh, moving up towards his belt line. He let out a slight moan, my eyes shooting up to examine his facial expressions. His eyes were close, biting his lower lip so hard a little trickle of blood spilled over, his cheeks burning hot. I smirked and moved closer, my lips kissing his collarbone, earning a rather loud moan. My hand slowly sunk down between his legs, groping his now growing member.

"Ngh...Logan, don't...We can't..." I shushed him by kissing him roughly. His arms linked around my neck almost instantly, falling back on the plush bed.

"Your mouth says no but somebody else is saying yes." He gasped as my teeth grazed over his neck and the tip of his ear. His tail snaked around my waist, his pointed spade undoing my belt. I grabbed one of the new pocket sized travel bottles of lube and stuck it in my pocket, grabbing the huge bottle and popping the cap. I pinned him to the bed, my knee coming up between his legs and grinding my knee against his now hard as a rock member. Kurt's eyes popped open, his mouth falling open, drool dripping down his chin. I smirked and covered my lips over his, our tongues now playing tonsil hockey, my tongue reaching the back of his throat, making him cry out.

"Mmm, Logan..." I inhaled the scent of his hair, my hand sliding into his boxers, my hand wrapping around his throbbing pre-cum leaking member. I bit the tip of his ear, growling lowly. He bucked his hips into my hand, his juices giving me lubrication. My pants slid to the floor, as I sat up and removed my sweater, my dog tags gleaming in the light against my sweat covered chest. I nibbled at his neck as I slid Kurt's pants and boxers off, kicking them onto the floor. I picked him up and set him down in the center of our bed, the plush pillows supporting his head. I grabbed one of the pillows and raised Kurt's butt in the air, placing it under him. He opened his legs, his member and entrance glowing in all its glory. I licked my lips, causing him to blush even deeper, as I lowered my head down to his entrance. I closed my eyes and began to suck him, Kurt's hips bucking almost instantly.

"Mein gott, Logan...Mmm..." Kurt's moans of ecstasy only got louder and more frequent as I moved down to his entrance, my tongue preparing him for what was to come. Besides him I mean.

"L—Logan...right there...Ahh..." I smirked and coated my finger in lube, slowly probing him as gentle as possible. His three digit hands gripped the sheets tightly as his tail wrapped around my member, pumping it in time with my finger. I groaned deeply, sweat dripping from my hair. I kissed his thigh, looking up at his lust fuled eyes.

"I'm gonna put in a second one, okay? Take a deep breath for me, kid." He did as he was told as I slowly inserted another finger, his muscles tightening almost instantly. I sat there for a moment, kissing and stroking his thighs, cooing him into relaxation.

"It's okay, Elf. Just let me know when to move, okay?" He nodded, licking his bruised lips.

"You can move...just..." He looked down at me, his eyes full of want and lust.

"Be gentle..." I smiled and purred, nuzzling his thigh.

"You know I will, kid." I slowly began to scissor him, stretching him out. He began to loosen up, my fingers now gliding with ease in and out. I then hit his prostate, causing him to cover his mouth to muffle his scream of pleasure. His tail then suddenly nipped my member, blood dripping down. I hissed slightly, Kurt immediately sitting up, cupping my face with his sweat covered furred hand.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. Are you okay? I just...couldn't control it." I smiled as the cut healed almost as quickly as it came, my lips meeting his forehead.

"I'm fine, Elf. Tell me what you want me to do." I moved some of his now damp hair behind his burning ear.

"I..." I smiled and waited, his cuteness almost unbearable.

"I...want you to...make me feel good..." I kissed him deeply, cupping his face.

"Okay, kid. Lean back and raise your hips up, ok?" He nodded and laid back down on his back, raising his hips up, his tail recoiling from my throbbing member to help steady himself up. I sat up on my knees and lined up with his entrance. I leaned forward, kissing him as I slowly pressed into him. His nails dug into my back as he buried his face into my neck.

"Ahh...oh meine gott...Feels...good..." I shuddered, trying to hold myself up above him, my arms trembling.

"You're...really tight, kid...Nrgh..." He bit my neck, causing me to let out a growl of pleasure. I let him adjust to my rather large equipment until he began to move his hips. Pants and moans filled the room as I began to pick up the pace, skin now slapping against skin.

"Oh, ja...Right there, Logan...Mmm..." I hit his prostate over and over, causing him to see stars. His tail wrapped around his own member, pumping it in time with my thrusts.

"Shit, Elf...You feel so good..." His blush covered cheeks brushed against my chest as he bucked his hips into me, causing me to go deeper, both of us letting out a loud moan.

"K—Keep doing that, kid..." He obeyed without hesitation, having me on the point of total bliss. But I couldn't. Not yet. Had to hold out just a little longer. I bit and licked his throat and shoulders, nibbling on his ear. An idea the popped into my head. I grabbed his tail, much to his confusion.

"L—Logan, what are you d—doing?" I then stuck the spaded tip into my mouth, his eyes going wide as dinner plates. Seems his tail is just as sensitive. Not only was it sensitive, it tasted just like the inside of him. Sweet and delicious. My tongue did circles and swirls around his tail, now making him bite his hand to keep in the screams.

"Mmm...Logan, ja! Right there, keep...ahh...doing that!" I complied without argument, now pumping into him so hard that the headboard was smacking against the wall. No doubt we would be hearing from the others and Charles on that. I bit the tip of his tail, causing a loud gasp to escape past his lips.

"Oh, fuck!" My eyebrows raised as my ears registered the slip up. I smirked and did it again, Kurt now almost bucking completely off the bed.

"L—Logan, you're...gonna...mmm...make me...cum...ahh!" I closed my eyes, biting his tail as much and as hard as I could without seriously injuring the blue boy, now close to my own release. He then sunk his teeth into my neck, moaning as loud as he could, his white seed now spilling between our toned stomachs. This caused me to reach my peak, howling as I buried my seed deep inside him. We both panted hard as I collapsed beside him, slipping out of him, my white essence spilling out of him and onto the sheets. Kurt curled up next to me, my arm slipping around his waist as if it were second nature. After our breathing returned to normal, I opened my eyes to see Kurt opening his eyes as well. I smiled and kissed his forehead, my hand resting on top of his head.

"Merry Christmas, Elf." He smiled and nuzzled against my chest, now purring contently.

"Merry Christmas, Logan. I love you." I closed my eyes, my head resting on top of his, my fingertips stroking his spine.

"I love ya, too, kid. " We soon both fell asleep as fresh snow covered the mansion in a white blanket. Downstairs, Charles chuckled as he watched out the window, the rest of the mutants enjoying their gifts.

_"Definitely a Christmas to remember."_


End file.
